Billionaire’s Club
Bilionaire's Club ist ein Rap von Kollegah mit einem feat. von Sun Diego. Bilionairs Clup ist ein Track auf dem Album Bossaura. Lyrics: I: Kollegah Guck auf die Schuhe aus Krokoleder Kid ich schlage dich nicht mit Basies Denn seit ich Millionär bin, benutz ich dafür nur noch Poloschläger Sieh, deine Mum hat so viel Lover Auf ihr waren schon x Männer drauf wie auf nem Marvel-Comic-Cover Sie ist mein bestes Pferd im Stall Ich nehm sie durch und sie zieht sich an die Schwermetalle Ich leiste mir dank Kriminalverbrechen Brillianten oder Diamanten die funkeln wie Bergkristalle Definierter Body Generier das Money Frauenfeindliches Image Du siehst mich umgeben von Playboybunnies am hauseigenen Swimmingpool Und ich mache das Business Ficke deine Rapidole weg, komme mit Diego, der die Sluts auf den Strich schickt Generier das illegale Money, ticke kiloweise Stoff habe die Übermacht und klatsch deine Bitch weg Lege mir ne Bahn und gebe Gas in dem Ferrari, deine Leute machen alle sofort Platz für den Big Boss Und ich bin umgeben von der Bossaura, Nutte wer will Beef mit dem G, Kid Ich flieg im Privatjet Zieh mir ne Bahn Flex Kollegah der Mac, von den Streets in die Charts, yes Aber ticke trotzdem weiter Stoff an deine Gs und Bodybuilder aus dem Kofferraum vom Jeep in dem Parkdeck Ey, der Boss, er penetriert Mütter Und ist ein großer Tigerliebhaber wie Tierschützer SunDiego & Kollegah Billionaire's Club Poloschläger, goldene Rolex, ich hab mit Hollywoodhoes Sex Yeeeaaaah Immobilien, Limousinen in der Einfahrt, Maybachs, die Villa voller Geld Billionaire's Club Im Helikopter mit Schampus, große Zigarren im Yachtclub Yeeeaaah Kriminelles Cash, Brillies an der Kette, geschlossene Gesellschaft, Monaco by night II: SunDiego Motherfucker Ich tick an deine motherfuckin Mother Dope Roll durch's Ghetto Aus dem Hummer blowed Havannasmoke Baller Coke Klatsch dich zu ner Blutlache Blutrache Penner, deine Frau kriegt noch ne Buskarte Lenke den Lamborghini mit einer Hand in meiner Hood Elegant Dreh den Blunt Ich puffe Hey Sunny Base Money man, schnelle Kohle Mutterficker, zieh Bilanz Miniguns Zieh und baller Bullets innerhalb von einer Millisecond Alle meine Gs pullen Trigger Gib mir deine Kilos oder Knieschuss, Ticker Kiffer Lad das Magazin und drück ab Zieh die Kilometer von der Spiegeloberfläche, lege mir die Bahn auf die Latino Puder mir die Nase wie Tony Montana, baller mit Automatikgeschossen Bitch ich gebe dir Befehle, ' Umsatzzeit Scheffel die Kilos von A nach B, verpacke Yay und strecke die 80 auf 102 Von Holland nach Germany Koffer von Burberry Ticke dann im Block an meine Kundschaft White Erledige die Businesstermine, ficke deine Mutter, stecke den Bullidealer mit Anabolika die Bodybuilder ballern, Ampullen verteilen, deiner Hood originale '' 700 Milligramm . In deinem Viertel denn ich roll in meinem silbernen Lamborghini Gallardo, pulle Miniguns und baller Bullen ab, ich lade nach und ziele dann auf deine Clique, Mutterficker, pulle Trigger, Billionaire's Soldier 'SunDiego & Kollegah' Billionaire's Club Poloschläger, goldene Rolex, ich hab mit Hollywoodhoes Sex Yeeeaaaah Immobilien, Limousinen in der Einfahrt, Maybachs, die Villa voller Geld Billionaire's Club Im Helikopter mit Schampus, große Zigarren im Yachtclub Yeeeaaah Kriminelles Cash, Brillies an der Kette, geschlossene Gesellschaft, Monaco by night 'III: Kollegah & SunDiego' Uh, das Flex ist rein ''(rein) Das Handy weiß (weiß) Die Bentleyreifen schwarz So wie Wesley Snipes Putzende Bikinisluts Putzen den schmutzigen Limousinenlack (Lack) Nutte, wir sind Luxus Gs und ziehn bei Nacht mit Speed durch die Straßen Speedy Gonzales Dealen die Ware an alle Gs, Bitch ich warn dich Verkratz beim Putzen den Lack meines Lieblingsferraris Und du liegst unter der Erde, wie die Antarktis (eeey) Ey guck bei den Gs die mit tellergroßen Pupillen Hemmungslos um zu killen '. Magnum wie Bruce Willis Klären in Edeldiskos Doch lege Trips, Hoes Meine Rolex ist mehr als dein Leben wert Und du siehst den Boss, wie er Mercedes fährt Ich habe mehr Mercedese als das Mercedeswerk Wir kommen in den Club bei Nacht und zerlegen das Coke in der Toilette, Bitch Wir sind seit der Kindheit Gs Schleppen deine Freundin ab und nehmen dann die Lady mit nach Haus und schälen sie aus ihrer Skin-Tight-Jeans Du siehst.. und sagst mit bewundernden Blick 'Jungs, wie habt ihr bloß so viele Muskeln gekriegt'' Und ganz egal wieviel Pulver du sniffst Jeder sieht dir an, was für ne Pussy du bist Ich stepp über die Tigerfelle meiner Villa, puffe die Kubanerzigarre, und tick dann Hobbydealer Pillen, es sind Kollegah der Big Boss und Sun zu dem Diego, 2011 wir sind Luxus Gs, Bitch '' SunDiego & Kollegah Billionaire's Club Poloschläger, goldene Rolex, ich hab mit Hollywoodhoes Sex Yeeeaaaah Immobilien, Limousinen in der Einfahrt, Maybachs, die Villa voller Geld Billionaire's Club Im Helikopter mit Schampus, große Zigarren im Yachtclub Yeeeaaah Kriminelles Cash, Brillies an der Kette, geschlossene Gesellschaft, Monaco by night Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Deutscher Rap